Project Summary FOA- FDA-FD-15-021 The Nebraska Dept. of Agriculture Residue/FERN-Chemical laboratory wishes to continue to be a valued member of the FDA/FERN/Chemical network. Six years of participation has demonstrated the Residue Laboratory's excellence, reliability, and dependability. Nebraska will continue to be a valuable member to assist with food defense, food safety, and food surveillance.